Heartfilia Macpoodle
Heartfilia Macpoodle is a anthropomorphic dog who loves to be an actress, singer and dancer. She is an original Disney heroine created by Fredericko007. Heartfilia had been brought to this reality as an original Christmas character since Fredericko007 had her in his thoughts through out December 2018, and in his opinion, she maybe more attractive than Minnie Mouse & Betty Boop. Official Artwork Heartfilia.png Heartfilia 4.png Heartfilia 3.png Heartfilia sitting on a Bench.png Heartfilia 2.png Heartfilia 5.png Heartfilia 6.png Heartfilia 7.png Heartfilia 7.5.png Heartfilia 7.10.png Heartfilia 7.10.5.png Heartfilia 7.15.png Heartfilia 7.15.5.png Heartfilia 8.png Heartfilia 9.png Heartfilia 8.5.png Heartfilia 9.5.png Heartfilia 10.png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 10.5).png Heartfilia 11.png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 11.5).png Heartfilia standing on a Subway Grating looked shocked.png Heartfilia standing on a Subway Grating looked shocked (in Red).png Heartfilia standing on a Subway Grating looked relaxed.png Heartfilia standing on a Subway Grating looked relaxed (in Red).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 12).png Heartfilia 13.png Heartfilia 13.5.png Heartfilia 14.png Heartfilia 14.5.png Heartfilia 15.png Heartfilia 15.5.png Heartfilia 15.10.png Heartfilia 16.png Heartfilia 16.5.png Heartfilia's Zebra.png Heartfilia and the Zebra.png Heartfilia 17.png Heartfilia 17.5.png Heartfilia 17.10.png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 17.15).png Heartfilia 18.png Heartfilia 18.5.png Heartfilia 18.10.png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 18.15).png Heartfilia 19.png Heartfilia 20.png Heartfilia 20.5.png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 21).png Heartfilia 21.5.png Heartfilia 22.png Heartfilia 23.png Heartfilia 24.png Heartfilia 25.png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno) 26.png Heartfilia and the Exploration Space Ship.png Heartfilia's Lamborghini Aventador 1.png Heartfilia's Lamborghini Aventador 2.png Heartfilia's Lamborghini Aventador 3.png Heartfilia as a Motorbike Racer.png Heartfilia (My Original Disney Character).png Disney (Heartfilia).png My wants and don't wants of Heartfilia.png Heartfilia (Stamp).png Heartfilia at the beach.png Heartfilia's Spot The Odd One Out Game.png Heartfilia on the other side of the beach.png Heartfilia at the Safari.png Heartfilia in Outta Space.png Heartfilia on a Motorbike Racing Course.png Heartfilia walking through the evening.png Heartfilia Macpoodle - Boots In The Night.png Heartfilia Macpoodle - Boots In The Night (Poster).png Heartfilia's Halloween Night.png Heartfilia Macpoodle - We'll Light Up Holiday Lights.png Heartfilia Macpoodle - We'll Light Up Holiday Lights (Audio Edit).png Heartfilia Macpoodle - We'll Light Up Holiday Lights (Poster).png Heartfilia's Lama Gear.png Heartfilia Macpoodle.pdf Heartfilia Macpoodle - Last Christmas.png Heartfilia Macpoodle - Last Christmas (Poster).png Heartfilia Snowboarding.png Other Artwork Heartfilia (tmntsam).png Heartfilia (EmilyDfan).png Heartfilia (hobbiesmakelifebeder).png Heartfilia (AjaOkami Icon).png Heartfilia (HannahBro).png Heartfilia (AjaOkami 1).png Heartfilia (Genavive 1).png Heartfilia (fiocoletti17).png Heartfilia (redsonya131313).png Heartfilia (AjaOkami 2).png Heartfilia Walks Home.png Heartfilia with a Snowflake.png Heartfilia (Genavive 2).png Heartfilia (Voldabar).png Heartfilia (AjaOkami 3).png Heartfilia (Fight4tru-love).png Heartfilia Celebrate.png Heartfilia (Mingzzz).png Heartfilia (Genavive 3).png Heartfilia (EmilyDfan 2).png Heartfilia (Genavive 4).png Heartfilia & Mona (Genavive).png Heartfilia (AjaOkami 4).png Heartfilia & Mona (AjaOkami).png Heartfilia (AjaOkami 5).png Heartfilia (Genavive 5).png Heartfilia (Genavive 6).png Heartfilia (CarenRose436).png Heartfilia (Genavive 7).png Heartfilia in a Stormy Day.png Heartfilia (sarah4AMEN).png Heartfillia's Comfy Side Portrait.png Heartfillia's first winter.png Heartfilia's Ralph Lauren Style.png Heartfilia (sarah4AMEN 2).png Heartfilia (sarah4AMEN 2.5).png Heartfilia (sarah4AMEN 2.10).png Heartfilia (sarah4AMEN 2.15).png Heartfilia (njgp).png Heartfilia (EshiSnu).png Heartfilia's Winter Fame.png Heartfilia (njgp - Colored).png Heartfilia (Bacon-Lord).png Heartfilia (Genavive 8).png Heartfilia (Bacon-Lord 2).png Heartfilia (EshiSnu 2).png Heartfilia (EshiSnu 2.5).png Heartfilia (gelfnig).png Heartfilia's Snowflake Fiasco.png Heartfilia (chey-chey15 1).png Heartfilia (chey-chey15 2).png Heartfilia (chey-chey15 3).png Heartfilia in her Bikini (gelfnig).png Heartfilia by AjaOkami.png Heartfilia 2 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia (chey-chey15 4).png Heartfilia (chey-chey15 5).png Heartfilia (DuvessaCrow).png Heartfilia - Wild Summer Madness.png Heartfilia 3 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia (DuvessaCrow - Digital).png Heartfilia 4 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 1 (starflake3).png Heartfilia 5 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 2 (starflake3).png Heartfilia 6 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia & Mona 2 (Genavive).png Heartfilia's Beach Paradise.png Heartfilia 7 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 8 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 9 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 10 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia Macpoodle (Doll Divine).png Heartfilia Macpoodle (Doll Divine - StoryBook).png Heartfilia 11 (gelfnig).png Heartfillia.png Heartfilia 12 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia (fude-chan-art).png Heartfilia, Mona & Roxanne (gelfnig).png Heartfilia (EshiSnu 3).png Heartfilia, Mona & Roxanne (gelfnig 2).png Heartfillia2.png Heartfilia (Genavive 9).png Heartfilia Macpoodle (JohnnyRoseArt).png Heartfilia 13 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 13.5 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 14 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 14.5 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 15 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 16 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 17 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 18 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia (ChaosEmpress).png Heartfilia (Jadeflower2002).png Heartfillia3.png Heartfilia 2 (Jadeflower2002).png Heartfilia 2 (ChaosEmpress).png Heartfilia (topcatmeeces97).png Heartfilia 3 (Jadeflower2002).png Videos Heartfilia Macpoodle - Boots In The Night Heartfilia Macpoodle - Last Christmas Heartfilia Macpoodle - We'll Light Up Holiday Lights Heartfilia Macpoodle - We'll Light Up Holiday Lights (Audio Edit) Audio Heartfilia Macpoodle - Boots In The Night.ogg|Boots In The Night Heartfilia Macpoodle - We'll Light Up Holiday Lights.ogg|We'll Light Up Holiday Lights Heartfilia Macpoodle - We'll Light Up Holiday Lights (Audio Edit).ogg|We'll Light Up Holiday Lights (Audio Edit) Heartfilia Macpoodle - Last Christmas.ogg|Last Christmas Other Sites Fanpop: http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/heartfilia-macpoodle Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-32111027 Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/HeartfiliaMacpoodle/ Listal: https://www.listal.com/character/heartfilia-macpoodle Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Heroines Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Character Images Category:Heroines Category:Women Category:Women comedians Category:Christmas Category:Fashion Category:Created by Fredericko007 Category:Original Characters Category:Winter Category:Winter Characters Category:Christmas Characters Category:Love Category:Lovers Category:Fredericko007 Category:Sexy Characters Category:Sex Category:Sex Symbol Category:Love Symbol Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Magic Category:Magical Characters Category:Heartfilia Macpoodle Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:American characters Category:American actresses Category:American singers Category:American comedians Category:Heartfilia Category:Jazz Category:Jazzy Characters Category:Official Disney Heroines Category:Disney Quotes Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Anthro Category:Animated Characters Category:Attractive Category:Attractive Characters Category:Famous Character Category:Hot Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Celebrity Characters Category:Fearless characters Category:Fashionable Characters Category:Warm Category:Warm Characters Category:Original Female Characters Category:Original Females Category:Original Disney Characters Category:Original Christmas Characters Category:Disney Christmas Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Romantic Characters Category:Heroines in Distress Category:Singing Characters Category:Acting Characters Category:Disney Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Young Women Category:Disney Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:Walt Disney Category:Daughters Category:Female Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Disney Crossover Category:Canon Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Trending Category:Trending Characters Category:United States Category:Hallmark Category:Hallmark Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Royalty Category:Film character Category:Martial Artists Category:Smart Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Jazz Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Stylish Characters Category:Feature Film Characters Category:American actor-singers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Royals Category:Young Woman Category:Young Lovers Category:Gentle Characters Category:Warm-Hearted Characters Category:Knee-High Boots Category:Independent Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Models Category:Characters in Knee-High Boots Category:Females in Knee-High Boots Category:Singing Female Characters Category:Acting Female Characters Category:Mickey Mouse and Friends Quotes Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Producers Category:Character galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Heartfilia Macpoodle galleries Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Inspiring Characters Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Wintry Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Sassy Characters Category:Blown in the Wind Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Female dogs Category:Dog Characters Category:Diva Category:Disney Divas Category:Realistic characters Category:Reality Category:Reality Characters Category:Characters with love Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters with magic Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Characters who become good Category:Characters who move on from their ex Category:Characters who are in love Category:Characters who love to act Category:Characters who love to sing Category:Characters who are mature Category:Characters who are grown-ups Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Loved Characters Category:Gossip Characters Category:Characters who are the center of attention Category:Disney Adventurers Category:Characters who love Christmas Category:Characters who love romance Category:Characters who love music Category:Characters who love fashion Category:Characters who love sports Category:Characters who love musicals Category:Characters who live in America Category:Characters who are Americans Category:Characters who are Damsels in Distress Category:Characters who wear knee-high boots Category:Characters who are attractive Category:Characters in a love triangle Category:Females in a love triangle Category:Females in Distress Category:Damsels in Knee-High Boots Category:Characters in films Category:Characters in a vogue Category:Characters in audio Category:Main characters Category:Main Heroines Category:Main Females Category:Guest stars Category:Wise Characters Category:Wise characters Category:Woman haracters Category:Woman Characters Category:Musicians Category:Iconic characters Category:Ironic Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters